Talk:The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel
O.O This may be the first RP that doesn't belong to me that I pay attention to--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 03:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hahaha, thanks Aha. You and Arch's RP was really awesome. I couldn't stop reading it. You do really well with Grimmjow. You've got his personality down good; same with Arch and Nnoitra. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks Ten! ^^ I tried my best anyway and it's really great to know you liked it ^^--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 03:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well I did. It also made me realize that Kubo really screwed up by having Grimmjow just fall over like that. He should've made Grimmjow and Nnoitra fight. ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yup. And I'm surprised no one has remark yet on me having Grimmjow use Cero Oscuros. I figured that would have amassed alot of rage.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 03:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Why would it? Ulquiorra states that it is "our Cero" and an "Espada's fully powered black Cero" so I say go for it. I gave it to Starrk and Harribel to, along with Gran Rey Cero since Ulquiorra and Grimmjow call it an "Espada's Cero". ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::: True. And I heard u photoshopped an image of Starrk using Cero Oscuros. I thought u'd've uploaded it but I don't see it anywhere here.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 03:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::scratch that I found it--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 03:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yep. Does it look alright? ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yup. Looks O.K. to me--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 05:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::and I'm rooting for Harribel btw--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 05:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Harribel-sama Of course you are. Harribel-sama rocks! She's my favorite character ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 05:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :yeah, I also wanna c someone kick Nnoitra's ass.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Woah. That post made me just realize how opposite Nnoitra and Harribel really were. Nnoitra revels in combat, while Harribel resents it. Harribel possesses high intelligence, Nnoitra doesn't. Nnoitra is brutal and sadistic, having little to no concern for his teammates, while Harribel is capable of showing even concern for her enemies as well as her own teammates. No wonder they seem to fight each other well, better than anything. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 16:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I saw that too. I'm enjoying this fight. It's making me wish I could see an anime version of this. lol ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 17:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: There SO should be an anime version of this. I can even picture how it's going out as we go. Also, glad to know you're enjoying it as much as I am. Thought I was boring you. >_> Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 17:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope I'm just acting as Harribel would. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 18:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I've been gipped!!!! I wanted to See Nnoitra get pwned by Cascada!!!--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 01:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Question Would it be logical for Nnoitra to change his opinion about women fighting? In this fight, not only did Hallibel give him as much of an exciting fight as Kenpachi did, but she showed no mercy to him, and she brought him to the verge of death - things that Nel herself couldn't do. Here, after that bout, I'm seeing little reason to keep that part of him intact. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 15:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : I would agree. That would be a great outcome to this fight. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 15:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Good.... 'Cause I'm going to add one more post as an ending considering it. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 15:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Note Nnoitra: -grabs Hallibel- RAPE TIEM! >:D Hallibel: D:< -Shoop Da Whoop's Nnoitra through the tower- Nnoitra: I..I'll be a good boy... all hail Hallibel-sama... Hallibel: That's better. Now get yourself to the kitchen and make me a sandwich, little dog. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 01:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : xD ROFL ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC)